


Through the Eyes

by radicality



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot Collection, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2018-10-04 00:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10262357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radicality/pseuds/radicality
Summary: Through the Eyes is a collection of one-shots depicting the perspective of Seventeen members on the relationship between Yoon Jeonghan & Hong Jisoo.





	1. ...of Junhui

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter shares a member's viewpoint. These one-shots are not necessarily interconnected, thus one may read some without reading others.

✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵

    Junhui didn't think he would die like this. 

    Albeit strange to think about, Junhui thought about how his life would end many times. He came up with many scenarios based on past experiences. He concluded he would die from either choking on food or getting constantly hit by Minghao and Jihoon. But as he stared at Jeonghan and Jisoo, his two favourite hyungs, from across the cafeteria table, he realized the two were going to be the death of him— simply from the way they were staring at each other. 

    Junhui was always perceived as the quiet, somewhat awkward yet cheeky character of their thirteen-member friend group. He didn't talk much as he was worried about spewing something silly since his Korean still required some work, having transferred from China just several months ago. He doesn't fully recall how it happened but somehow Minghao, the only other Chinese student in his grade, acting as his tour guide on the first day of school managed to catapult him into the rowdy and fun gang he's in.

    Junhui's incredibly thankful for their presence, despite the fact that there are times when it can get overwhelming having such a large crowd constantly around him. Regardless of the chaos they bring, each of them pushed themselves into Junhui's life. Minghao's a steady companion, often acting as a translator during hard times and keeps him grounded to his roots. Seungcheol proves to be a father figure as he constantly reminds the transfer student to take care of himself, especially when the latter is drowned in schoolwork. Jihoon, no matter how intimidating his disposition may be, always takes the time to listen to Junhui's worries and responding in that passive-aggressive (or usually fully aggressive) manner of his to make him calmer. Wonwoo and Mingyu, the two peas in a pod, always encourage Junhui to join in conversations, reminding him that his words are valuable and appreciated. Soonyoung matches his passion for dancing as they often choreograph new routines together for fun. Seokmin brings light and all things goodness with his wide smiles that cheer Junhui up from times of struggle and when he's homesick. Seungkwan, Hansol and Chan, the youngest of the group, remind Junhui that he's still young and that he can have fun while doing his responsibilities. 

    They all bring their own splash of colour into Junhui's life. But the ones that tear him limb from limb, that keeps him highly entertained and tugs on his heartstrings are Jeonghan and Jisoo. Like the other members, they help him practice his Korean and provide good advice. However, what makes them stand out the most in Junhui's eyes, is when they're with each other. 

    He met the two at the same time as everyone else when Minghao dragged him to sit with them during lunch time. He was introduced to each individual and got to learn a little bit about all. He remembers observing the scene: twelve other guys sitting in benches he was sure could occupy only half of their number but they somehow made it happen. Although he tried to pay equal attention to each person, his eyes couldn't help but drift to the two in front of him. 

    His first impression of Jeonghan and Jisoo was that holy-crap-they're-beautiful. With Jeonghan's ethereal looking, violet, long hair, and Jisoo's sparkling, cat-like smile, their looks side by side belonged next to the Mona Lisa. Even on his first glance, he noticed that regardless of the din surrounding them, it seemed like they were trapped in their own little world. Whenever Jisoo would say something, Jeonghan would turn his head to the former's direction, giving his full and undivided attention, as if everything coming out of Jisoo's mouth was a proclamation from the Bible— sacred and must be worshipped. The same went vice versa. As soon as Jeonghan laughs, Jisoo can't help but stare, his jaw unbeknownst to him, drops slightly as if in awe. 

    Even now, in present time, as Junhui does his daily watch of the two across from him on the cafeteria table, they seem to always be aware of the other. It's become a habit of his to observe the two. He can't help it. They just keep him so entertained. He doesn't have much of a love life so watching these so-called best-friends-when-he's-pretty-sure-they-should-be-married, compensate for the lack of romance in his life. 

    Which is why, as Junhui munches on his sandwich while watching Jeonghan and Jisoo literally just stare at each other from the corners of their eyes, Junhui feels like dying. 

    They're just such a good fucking pair. 

    After getting to know Jeonghan, Junhui realized he is nothing like what his image mistakes him to be. He embodied the words of Lady Macbeth: "Look like the innocent flower but be the serpent under it." Yoon Jeonghan was full of schemes, a full-on swindler. He managed to convince Minghao during his first week in school that the way of paying for his food was by simply giving the cafeteria ladies a kiss on the cheek. He always got extensions on assignments by manipulating teachers. He was so good at it that it was scary. On the other hand, Hong Jisoo, was fit to possess the title of an angel or a saint reincarnated. He volunteers at the local pet shelter, is an A+ student, and he gives money from his acoustic street performances to charities. Despite his gentle aura, it didn't mean that he was easy to exploit, however. He's loyal and true to his beliefs.

   To think that such contrasting people could be so perfect together just blew Junhui's mind; they complimented each other so well and Junhui's delicate heart basically bursts from the thought.

    Sure, the gang thinks Junhui is quiet, he's afraid to speak due to the risk of messing up. But if they only knew his hidden nature— his romantic yet sassy self (perhaps once his Korean shows signs of progress, he'll reveal his true persona). On the outside, he seems cool and collected. On the inside, he's already smashing Jeonghan and Jisoo's face together to just kiss already. He doesn't want to interfere in case he makes it worse but oh-god-he-just-ships-the-two-so-much-he's-the-captain-of-this-ship. It will be because of these two that his real self will be unveiled. 

    Despite all the fluffiness they bring about in Junhui, he enjoys the sight of Jeonghan and Jisoo for more than the reason that they're shippable and nice to look at. Although rather cheesy, they give him hope for his future, that he'll find someone that likes him as much as when Jeonghan blushes as the mere sight of Jisoo even when he has a piece of rice stuck up his nostril. He admires the genuine glances of love shared between the two. Junhui just hopes they do something about their attraction soon, otherwise one of these days, he's bringing a sign to school saying, "JUST MAKE OUT ALREADY." All the fan-boy feelings in his chest are going to be the cause of his death and he's not ready to die just yet, he hasn't even met his own Jisoo (he finds Jisoo to be the ideal perfect boyfriend). 

    "Okay, their hands brushed. Next step, make out," Junhui murmured to himself as he continued to ogle at the scene before him. Well, at least he thought it was just to himself. 

    "If they don't confess by the end of the week, I'm going to lock them in a room together until they do," whispered a voice to his right. Junhui's head snapped to the voice's direction. 

    He stared at Minghao.

    "I ship it. I'm low-key Jihan trash." Junhui never heard such beautiful words come out of his Chinese friend before. There's a slightly awkward silence as they continue to gaze at each other until Junhui throws his head back and laughs, Minghao joining in with light giggles.  
      
    "I saw you observing them and trust me, they're like, OTP." Still bewildered by his newly-found, fellow shipper, they keep laughing like they have a shared secret.  
      
    As Junhui and Minghao settle from their laugh trip, hints of smiles remain on their faces as they glance at one another, happy of their surprising connection. And as he looks at Minghao's eyes, Junhui can't help but feel that Jeonghan and Jisoo just led him to his own version of their bond, the start of his own quest in love. Hopefully. 

    


	2. ...of Jihoon

      ✵  ✵  ✵  ✵  ✵    

   The air was tense. Minghao, Junhui, and   Soonyoung were huddled in the corner of the living room, sharing ideas for their dance project. Seokmin, Chan and Mingyu were in the kitchen, preparing their usual Friday dinner for their friends. Seungkwan, Hansol and Wonwoo had their eyes transfixed on their television screen, watching a popular historical drama. Jihoon and Seungcheol sat on the dining table, working on their most recent composition assignment. The sight of thirteen boys hanging out on a weekday night was a regular occurrence so there was nothing particularly out of the ordinary— except for the fact that Jisoo was reading a book. And it was creating a restless atmosphere around him that the rest couldn't help but notice.

    Jisoo sat across from Jihoon and Seungcheol on the glass table, his book lying on the surface as his eyes perused through its pages. Jisoo reads a lot of books, it's no surprise to his friends. It isn't the hobby that makes his friends feel apprehensive but his posture. One could tell when the reader was immersed in books, his back would slouch slightly, his book so close to his face that it almost covers it, and he would forget his surroundings. There was an instance where the gang was walking and the boy was reading, resulting to him getting hit on the forehead with a stop sign. The sight of Jisoo reading usually brought about a sense of calmness. 

    But the Jisoo that was currently in front of them had a whole different aura. His book lied on the table, his hands were on its corner pages. His eyes were focused on the words but one could tell that his attention was elsewhere. He hasn't flipped a page in fifteen minutes and everyone is sure he's read the same page more than six times. His back was dead straight to the point that looking at him was uncomfortable. 

    Jisoo was reading like the usual but without purpose, and his attempt at acting normal was blatantly obvious.   
      
    And Jihoon knows what made him like this. 

    While Jisoo was pretending that everything was fine, Jeonghan, on the other hand, was in Mingyu's bedroom (it was his turn to host the Friday hangout at his duplex), moping and probably lying down on the bed questioning his purpose in life and having an overall existential crisis. Jisoo had that effect on people. 

    The group isn't particularly sure what the reason for their fight was. All they knew was that when the two arrived together in front of Mingyu's doorstep, Jisoo headed straight to the living room without turning around whilst Jeonghan continued to gaze at his retreating back. The latter then murmured something about being tired and dragged his feet to Mingyu's room. Confusion was plastered over everyone's faces at the sight of the two not speaking. 

    No one said anything, in hopes that one of the two would say something but it's been two hours into the night and Jeonghan was still stuck upstairs while Jisoo stared mindlessly at his novel. 

    Jihoon concluded that they must've fought on the way as they were fine the previous day, sharing their lunch together and laughing along with Seokmin and Soonyoung's jokes. It was a weird scene to see. It wasn't often that Jisoo had a dark vibe around him, thus his current disposition was unsettling and Jihoon couldn't help but secretly worry. 

    The attempt of acting indifferent and natural by everyone halted when they suddenly heard the echo of a door closing and footsteps quickly pacing down the staircase. Next thing they knew, Jeonghan was in front of Jisoo. 

   All eyes fell on them. 

   "You asked me about my future," Jeonghan said. Jisoo looked up, closing his book. 

   "I did."

   "About what I want, my goals, my dreams."

   "Yes, I recall."

   "Ask me again." Jisoo raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. 

   "Why, do you actually have a solid answer this time?"

   "Yes."

   "Alright, then. Jeonghan, where do you see yourself in the future?"

   "I don't know." Jisoo's smirk twitched in irritation by Jeonghan's response. 

   "I thought you said you had an an-"

   "Shut up for a second. Let me talk."

   What the heck is happening? They were fighting about the future? Jihoon thought. Jeonghan remained standing, his fists clenched to his side, taking a deep breath. He closed his eyes for a few seconds like he was mentally preparing for something, before they landed once again on Jisoo.   
   
    "I don't know. I'm still not sure if I made the right choice with my major because I do like literature but music and arts make me happy. Seeing as I'm not sure about my path, I'm clearly not sure about my future career. I'm not sure about where I'll be after college; if I'm going back to live with my parents or find a place of my own. I'm not sure if I'll still be friends with everyone as much as I'd like to be after graduating because we're all going in different ways and I'm bad at using technology. I'm not even sure of my plans for next week, let alone tomorrow. I'm not sure about a lot of things, as you can probably tell, Shua. But if there's one thing I am sure of, one hundred percent, about what I see in my future, is that I want you to be there by my side."  
      
    Jihoon practically saw everyone's jaw drop by Jeonghan's declaration. 

    The pink-haired boy felt like he was starting to get the gist of their argument. Jisoo was an exemplary human being. He held himself in a manner that one couldn't help but admire. Only twenty-one years old and he already seems so sure of where his life is going. He has goals and he knows how to get there. It's as if he's planned the trajectory to a successful and happy life. 

    Which is why, Jihoon understands now that Jisoo is frustrated with Jeonghan, who is nothing like the former. Jeonghan's very essence oozed indecisiveness and uncertainty. As much as he loved his hyung, it was the honest truth. Jeonghan, although seemingly happy most of the time, always sought reassurance and confirmation for his choices. He often made decisions that he felt would make the commodity happy, even if he didn't feel the same. In a way, it was like a portion of his life was being lived by others since they had a say. Jihoon can grasp where Jisoo is coming from, especially since the dark-haired boy is usually the one whom Jeonghan asks input from. And it aggravates Jisoo that Jeonghan simply just doesn't know, isn't fully sure of where he's going. 

   "I thought about it a lot after you confronted me. I know I always ask for your help, for your opinion. I didn't know it would upset you the way that it did. I was being inconsiderate of your feelings. I was just confused like I always am. The truth is, I care about what you say. Sure,  I ask Seungcheol and Soonyoung and the whole group but yours matters to me the most. I wanted to hear your thoughts because without me knowing as if I had no control of my own actions, I would unconsciously try to do the things you approved of. Because I wanted you to approve of me, to catch up to you and your pace. You're so prepared for what's ahead that I was terrified I'd be left behind. I wanted to be worthy of you, for you to see me in a better light where we'd be on the same pace. I see now that it was the wrong way to go since it made you upset but just know that it's because you matter to me, Shua. A lot."

   Silence filled the room. Twelve pairs of eyes focused on Jisoo to see his response but the cat-eyed boy simply gazed up at Jeonghan as he waited with baited breath for an answer. 

   "When you say by your side, in what form exactly?" Jeonghan's shoulders dropped and his hands unclenched from their fists in mild exasperation. 

    "Is that the only thing you got out of that whole monolog? I practiced those lines for two hours." Jisoo smiled. 

    "No, I got a lot from it but this is my main concern." As he sensed Jisoo's playful tone, Jeonghan decided to go along with it. He leaned closer, his head hovering over the sitting boy with only a few centimeters separating them, his hair brushing over Jisoo's cheek.

    "I mean, we grew up together. You've basically been my mortal enemy, my friend, my brother. Why don't we try the one title we haven't been yet?" He asked, tilting his head. 

    "And what would that be?" Jeonghan smirks. 

    "Lovers." It was as if even the air in the room froze. Once more, they all waited for Jisoo's answer. It felt like minutes have gone by when it was only seconds. Jisoo suddenly grinned.

    "You cheeky little shit." Gasps were heard at Jisoo's word choice. They couldn't believe the pure, most adult-like-in-their-circle-of-friends Jisoo just swore. The guy's the kind to apologize to a door for accidentally bumping into it. Although it didn't seem like a big deal, it certainly was to them as it the first time they ever heard such a foul word come out of his mouth. 

    Jeonghan at this point, Jihoon observed, was aware of the attention they're getting as he leaned even closer to stare into Jisoo's eyes, noticing the hitch in the members' breath in anticipation, his voice taking an honest and serious tone as he said, "Yes, but I'm sincere."

    Although Jeonghan appeared to have gotten his confidence back, Jihoon couldn't help but notice the tiny flicker of vulnerability in his eyes. He's nervous and Jihoon internally grinned because he knows the long-haired boy has nothing to worry about by the growing redness in Jisoo's neck. 

   "I hope you're not hesitating since you're worried it will mess up our recently reconciled but well-functioning bond because I'll have you know that a great relationship is built upon a strong friendship," Jeonghan noted. Jisoo slowly shook his head. 

   "No, I'm just scared," he said. 

   "Of what exactly?"

   "Of how much I like you. So much it borders on the other l-word." Jihoon can literally see the relief spread through Jeonghan's body, knowing that his feelings were reciprocated. However, he tries to be nonchalant to save face after his speech earlier. 

   "Lust?"

   "Seeing where this is heading, our relationship will probably consist of that but no. I meant love." Caught off-guard, Jeonghan can't help but just stare at Jisoo for a beat or two. 

   "Maybe it's because all our feelings are laid out in the open like this but you're being a lot more brazen than ever." At this, Jisoo lets out a full on grin and Jeonghan's hand twitches. Jihoon thinks the latter's dying to paint the look on Jisoo's face, wanting to keep such a warm image in his memory.

   "You just bring that out in me."

   What once was a rigid atmosphere has been replaced by a feeling of contentment from the members, happy to know that their hyungs are no longer fighting. 

   "I need you by my side, Shua," Jeonghan said, strangely quiet. It seemed that he only meant it for Jisoo but due to the stillness of the room, his words echoed, reaching his friends' ears. 

   "You have me, Han. You always have, I never left," Jisoo answered. Jeonghan smiled softly as he linked his hand to the other.  

 

   "Wow, that was cute," Wonwoo whispered from the side while he hugged his pillow. 

   "Okay, but was that not a scene from a drama?" Soonyoung asked. 

   "I think it was better, I literally stopped watching what was on TV. The real, good stuff is right here in front of us," Seungkwan responded as he held his bowl of popcorn. 

   "I should be grossed out by Jeonghan hyung's lines but I think the execution made up for it. Good thing he practiced for two hours," Minghao nodded in approval.

   "Did my ears deceive me or did Jisoo hyung swear?" Dino inquired, still somewhat in shock.

   "Get yo shit, bro," Vernon clapped. 

   "I hope I don't become a third wheel," Seungcheol murmured from Jihoon's left. 

  Jihoon remained seated, still observing the couple while everyone resumed their previous activities. His eyes lock on to their clasping hands. As Jisoo moves to give Jeonghan a seat, Jihoon spots a flash of blue as both their sleeves inch upwards a bit to reveal the friendship bracelets they got from years ago, wrapped around their wrist as if embedded in their skin from having worn it so much.

     Jihoon smiles, knowing they've come a long way. 


	3. ...of Wonwoo

✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵

   Wonwoo loved libraries. Being an avid reader, it was his sacred place. He was lucky to have attended a school that was notorious for their distinguished library and well-funded facilities. Their library had three floors of shelves, holding books for academic purposes, fiction, biographies, romance, and more. They also held a generous amount of credible articles and journals for students to cite for assignments. The selection of literature to choose from went above and beyond the usual high school.   
      
    Wonwoo adored the quaint atmosphere his school's library offered. The massive, long windows brought warm and bright rays of sunlight into the room, suitable for studying and reading. There were multiple spaces for students to sit comfortably in, ranging from velvet couches, wooden tables and chairs, even the occasional bean bag chair. There were sections made specifically for group projects to allow conversation. Wonwoo would sometimes go there with his group of friends but for the most part, when it came to the library, he preferred to be a lone wolf.

    He loved his friends. There were times when they can be too much (like the time where they wanted to see who could flip all the desks, including the teacher's, in the classroom the fastest for no reason whatsoever and resulted in the accidental injury of a classmate and detention for a week) but in the end, they mean well. Despite this, Wonwoo liked to make time for himself to do his hobbies without Soonyoung yelling in his ear about why Seokmin won't realize that he's the one sending the pizza with the heart-shaped pepperoni toppings every Tuesday. 

    As Wonwoo skims through the young adult aisle, he begins to feel the calmness that the library brings. He's reading the synopsis on the back of a novel when he suddenly hears a bundle of books dropping on a desk. 

    Peaking Wonwoo's curiosity, he follows the direction of the noise. It was two p.m., the last class of the day was taking place but Wonwoo has a free period. It was usually only him or one other student in the library at this time so as he trudged forward to the hushed whispers, he couldn't help but investigate. He finds his feet taking him to a corner of the library, a study space behind the mystery section that is more secluded than the rest of the library It wasn't used very often since most of its light relied on the sun thus during the night time, studying proved to be futile. 

    However, with the sun still shining in the afternoon, Wonwoo easily spots the cause of the commotion.   
      
    Hong Jisoo is sitting near the end of a table while Yoon Jeonghan is hovering over his left, having just dropped his backpack and textbooks on the wooden surface. Jisoo doesn't spare the latter a glance, continuing to do his work but acknowledges his arrival when he asks, "Jeonghan, what are you doing here?"

    "How did you know it was me?"

    "Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact that you've been hanging around me lately." That was an understatement. Everyone knows that for the past two months, Jeonghan, well-renowned pretty face, and certified slacker, has been tailing Jisoo, the school's pride and joy, the student council vice president. For a reason unbeknownst to the public, Jeonghan began waiting for  Jisoo outside his classes and change room, by his locker and more. It came as a shock since no one has ever seen Jeonghan so frighteningly active. People always saw him sitting, lying down somewhere. He barely passed physical education and he slept during break time.  Their classmates weren't even aware that they knew each other. In the beginning, they let the sight pass but the more it progressed, with Jeonghan's constant attempts at talking with Jisoo failing and even just him jogging, people began to bet about how long they thought he would last until he gave up (even Wonwoo and his friends joined the betting circle). The majority of students were sure Jeonghan would fail but Wonwoo hoped for the opposite. Sure, Jisoo was a hard nut to crack and this they all knew. He always had a blank face on and nothing would deter him from his studies and extracurricular club activities. It's like the guy was built for academics. Regardless, Wonwoo thinks that in some strange way, they'll be good for each other. 

    He couldn't be the only one who noticed that Jeonghan's previous spot of #200 out of two hundred students in their grade on the student ranking has gone to #154. Word about it went on for a week when the list was released, people in disbelief that he could go up by so much within weeks. Wonwoo was sure it was all thanks to Jisoo. He thinks that just being around the guy will make one feel like studying. He finds it endearing that Jeonghan is willing to open a textbook just to get Jisoo's attention but he was also worried that it would all go to waste by his lack of responses.

    "You have to admit at some point that you enjoy my company. I mean, if last Friday was any indication, you don't seem to mind my presence," Jeonghan says with a shy smile. Jisoo blushes but his straight face remains intact. Wonwoo's brows go up in surprise. Last Friday? Did they often spend time outside of school? Are they that close? 

    Jisoo turns to Jeonghan, scanning him up and down. At first, his scrutiny over the other seems to suggest judgment and nonchalance but Wonwoo sees that Jisoo's eyes take in Jeonghan's hunched back and more-prominent-than-usual cheekbones. Wonwoo literally sees the changing gaze in his eyes, from indifference to a hint of worry. 

    "Did you eat lunch already?" Jisoo asks. The other nods. Jisoo sighs but makes space for Jeonghan to sit anyway. They're quiet for a while, Jisoo writing while Jeonghan opens his Biology textbook and begins to read. Wonwoo is ready to leave and let them go on with their work when he spots Jeonghan's head beginning to droop forward. He's not the only one who notices. Jisoo's brows furrow as he watches Jeonghan blink slowly, trying to read the text but feeling sleepy at the same time. 

    "You need to rest," Jisoo concludes. Jeonghan is startled by his voice but shakes his head.   
      
    "No, I'm fine. I can read this chapter. No biggie." Jisoo sighs in exasperation.

    "You're not going to remember anything if your brain is half-asleep. Lie down for a bit and I'll wake you up in a few."

    "No, really. Jisoo, I'm okay. My body's just adjusting to waking up so early. I haven't been late to school for a month and two weeks now," Jeonghan says. The two begin to bicker with Jisoo adamant on Jeonghan taking a nap while the latter repeats that he's fine. It goes on for a few more seconds until Jisoo faces Jeonghan fully, dropping his pencil on the table. Jeonghan seems surprised by the all the attention being on him. 

    "You're waking up early, you're not eating and sleeping enough. Okay, you've been studying but you're studying too much. You're not taking care of yourself. Why are you doing this?" Jisoo asks. Jeonghan looks down, his hand scratching the corner of the table as if prolonging having to answer the question. By the looks of it, Jisoo isn't drawing back as he continues to stare at Jeonghan. 

    Feeling his gaze, Jeonghan looks at Jisoo's direction but doesn't stare directly at his eyes. 

    "You said you like surrounding yourself with smart and hard-working people. You said they make you want to strive for the better," Jeonghan mumbles. Luckily, with the silence in the library, Wonwoo was able to hear it. Wonwoo looks at Jisoo's expression and sees surprise until an unreadable look takes over. 

    Jeonghan rubs his eyes but Wonwoo thinks he's only pretending they're itchy to hide the soft pink blush on his face. It's still between the two until Joshua suddenly grabs the back of Jeonghan's head to face him. He then brings that hand forward, skimming Jeonghan's ear, cheek, and jaw to land on his chin where his thumb begins to soothingly rub. 

    Wonwoo hears Jeonghan's gasp of bewilderment at Jisoo's actions and he can't blame him. If Wonwoo was in the same position, he would have reacted the same way, perhaps even more. 

    "If you want to become a better person," Jisoo says as he brings his eyes to make contact with Jeonghan, "Do it for yourself, not for me."

    "You keep me motivated, though. I mean, I already went up almost fifty ranks," Jeonghan says softly, still somewhat distracted by Jisoo's thumb. 

    "But are you happy?" Wonwoo can feel his heart warm at the question. He realizes that Jisoo, although seemingly uninterested in anything outside of school, at least cares for the other's well-being. 

    "I know I haven't done much compared to others but at least I'm trying, right? And it does make me feel like I'm starting to know my way," Jeonghan gingerly replies. Wonwoo's tempted to put his fist into his mouth to refrain from squealing because god-was-that-cute. 

    Jisoo, for a moment, looks stupefied until he murmurs, "Then maybe this will motivate you to aim for Top 10." And he leans in, pulling Jeonghan towards him, kissing him straight on the lips. 

    Wonwoo yelps from astonishment and accidentally bumps into the shelf beside him but thankfully he was still at a safe distance for them not to pick up the sound. Either that or they're too distracted by the kiss that is slowly evolving into a heated makeout session as he sees Jisoo's chin nudge Jeonghan's as he delves his tongue into the other's mouth. He knows that he should like, totally leave and give them some time to release their two-month long, withheld sexual tension but Wonwoo is distracted by the details. 

    Jisoo kisses Jeonghan in a frenzied manner, his lips locked on the other. His hand brushes through Jeonghan's hair, holding him as if Jeonghan is a fragile piece of art that deserves to be taken care of. The proximity between them is not enough for Jisoo it seems as he abruptly brings Jeonghan on to his lap. Jeonghan lets out a whine at the change but immediately brings their mouths back together. His right hand is on Jisoo's chest, clutching on his uniform as if trying to grasp his heart. The other strokes Jisoo's slender neck. As they catch their breath, their faces stay close to each other, Jeonghan panting into Jisoo's ears. Jisoo huffs and pulls Jeonghan's hair to one side as his lips close in on his neck and suck, making Jeonghan release a sigh of ecstasy. The sensation has him writhing on Jisoo's lap and the latter stops his ministrations to let out a quiet grunt. Jisoo huffs and brings Jeonghan towards him again, this time, giving him a soft kiss. 

    Jeonghan pulls back first, looking down at Jisoo with what Wonwoo could only describe as something close to love. Jeonghan pecks a corner of Jisoo's brow and the stoic-faced boy grins. He does the same for Jisoo's ear piercing, his cheek, his nose and makes his way back to his lips. They take their time, their arms wrapped around each other. 

    Wonwoo only grasped then that he's been standing in the same spot the whole time. His cheeks warm at the fact that he's seen everything. Perhaps he can act as a witness to the start of a new, blossoming relationship. 

    As Jeonghan idly rubs on Jisoo's ear piercing, he feels the cat-eyed boy's stare on the side of his face and blushes. 

    "You're too good to me. I know I've been annoying chasing you around." Jisoo shakes his head in disagreement. 

    "Everyone might think you're a slacker but the past two months you've tried to win me over shows me you're not. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize. In fact, thanks for being so persistent." Jeonghan hums in response as he continues mapping out Jisoo's face. 

    "You're worth being active for." Smiles are shared as they continue to stare affectionately at each other. Feeling the shift in the air from steamy to sweet, Wonwoo decides he should (for real this time) give them the space they need. 

    To the best of his abilities, he quietly makes his way back to the busier part of the library towards the exit. He takes his phone out as he recalls that Soonyoung, Mingyu, Minghao, Seungkwan and Vernon each owe him $20 for winning the bet about the couple. Aside from being happy about how much money he'd be getting, he was glad to see that although Jisoo had Jeonghan wrapped around his fingers, Jeonghan finally had his affections returned.


	4. ...of Dino

✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ 

     Dino tells himself that the only reason his eyes always wander to them is that it's amusing to watch.   
      
    He doesn't think Jeonghan knows the face he makes whenever Jisoo is around. He's always full of conniving smirks and teasing tones, he twists people's words against themselves and manages to make them do things for him. When he isn't planning world domination, Jeonghan is a mother hen. In his own subtle ways, he shows he cares. He hides behind his jokes and sarcastic words by saying he gave Jihoon a new set of headphones because his previous ones made his head look too big for his body when really, it was because he knew one speaker wasn't working. When the gang would go on camping trips, he'd bring an extra blanket since he likes to use it as "extra protection from bugs" when it was due to the fact that he knowsHansol gets extra cold during the night. Jeonghan was always between these two extremes: a charming villain or the "mom" of the group. There was never anything in between, which is why Dino can't help but notice the sudden change, the unfamiliar side of Jeonghan when he's alone with Jisoo.   
      
    They were currently at Seokmin's house. Summer just started and they decided to have a hangout slash sleepover to kick it off. As the host, Seokmin was tidying up, moving furniture to make space for his friends and their sleeping bags. Minghao was watching TV with Wonwoo on the couch while Seungkwan was taking a shower upstairs. Mingyu and Seungcheol both went out to do some grocery shopping. Jisoo was in the kitchen preparing the ingredients they needed for once they came back. The rest of the gang has yet to come. Dino himself was lying on the living room floor, watching dance tutorials on YouTube. 

    It was peaceful, with the only noise coming from the television screen until there was a knock on the front door. Seokmin yells that it's not locked and in peeks Jeonghan, sticking his head in the gap before opening the door further and entering. As he makes his way to the living room, where most of the group is, he drops his stuff on the one-seater couch and sits beside Dino. He ruffles the younger's hair. 

    "Are you guys the only one here so far?" He asks Dino. He scans the room and somehow, Dino can tell he's looking for Jisoo, specifically. He nods towards the kitchen in response and as if Jeonghan understands, he gives a little smile and gets up from his spot to head in said direction. 

    Dino continues watching more dance videos for a few minutes, entranced by the footwork and the beats until he hears his stomach rumble lightly. He sighs, standing up and stretching a bit from having been sitting in the same position for over an hour and moves to check for snacks. 

    As he opens the door towards the kitchen, he halts in his steps, leaving a small space to look through. He spots Jeonghan and Jisoo and is momentarily awestruck by the sight. 

    Jeonghan has his hands wrapped around Jisoo's waist, leaning his head on the other's back as he is washing the dishes. It's serene with Jisoo's humming and the sound of the water splashing, and there's no tension or awkwardness. Dino can't help but think they look so domestic. Jeonghan looks like he wants to stay there forever, the youngest has never seen him look so peaceful. 

    Dino was never sure of whether or not Jisoo and Jeonghan were a couple. Ever since their group of friends met, Jeonghan and Jisoo already knew each other. They weaved into the group, and although they were close with everyone, their additional years of friendship since elementary school kept them inseparable. When he first met them in his last year of middle school, he immediately took note of how Jeonghan naturally sat on Jisoo's lap when it was lunch time, not caring about the eyes around them. Jisoo would stroke his hand through Jeonghan's hair while he ate his lunch with the other. Dino once asked Jihoon about their status since he couldn't help it but the latter just gave him a look and said, "Honestly, none of us are sure. Seungcheol, who's known them the longest, says that they've been like this since they met." 

    Dino is sure that they're dating, it's just that they never bothered to really put it out there. They never announced that they were each other's boyfriends but then again, no one would be surprised by the news if they did. Although it was odd to watch at first, seeing as the rest of the gang had no reaction to them, Dino got used to it as well. 

    Jisoo finishes washing the last plate, putting it into the dishwasher to dry and wiping his hands on a cloth. He turns around with a little difficulty as Jeonghan's arms are still caging him against the sink. 

 

    Jeonghan looks a bit smaller next to Jisoo, Dino thinks, as the latter had a sudden growth spurt of half an inch in the past year. Although it really isn't much, it still seems obvious at that moment. 

    Dino sees how Jeonghan's gaze changes once his eyes meet Jisoo's. He looks dazed, just staring at Jisoo. His attention focuses on Jisoo's mouth and as if he can't help himself, he leans forward, rising a bit on his toes and gives Jisoo a peck on the lips. The blonde's arms drifting from Jisoo's waist to his shoulders while Jisoo's curls around Jeonghan's lower back, pulling him closer. 

    Dino feels weird. Sure, he's seen a bunch of his friends kissing around him. He's seen Wonwoo and Mingyu shove their tongues down each other's throats. He's even accidentally walked in on Jihoon and Seungcheol once when they were sure no one was home until the youngest burst through the door. He loves his friends but he doesn't need to see those scenes. But as he looks back at the two in the kitchen, he finds that they're the least gross that he's seen so far (he's sure that with all the couples around him, he's going to see more). 

    He decides that he'll come back in a few minutes again to grab a snack, he'll give the two some time on their own, basking in their love or something like that. 

    After ten minutes, Dino is once again standing in front of the door to the kitchen. He takes a deep breath, hoping he doesn't see a body part that should be kept hidden and peeks through the little gap in the door. 

    Jeonghan is now sitting on the counter with his legs wrapped around Jisoo. They moved away from the sink, and are beside the cupboards. Dino heaves a sigh of relief that he didn't catch them in a more compromising position because he really doesn't need that trauma. 

    Jisoo is biting Jeonghan's bottom lip, tugging and sucking on it in a playful manner. Every time he lets go, Jeonghan actually whimpers, wanting Jisoo in his personal space again. His eyes remain on Jisoo's and vice versa. Throughout their whole kissing game, they keep their eye contact. Dino thinks that it's what makes it feel more intimate. Jeonghan repeatedly tugs on Jisoo's shirt, as if wanting him closer when he's basically pressed on the counter. Once the blonde is satisfied, he breathes out a loud and content sigh, leaning his head on the cat-eyed boy's shoulder, simply breathing in his scent. Jisoo rubs a hand on his back, and Jeonghan's body sags, all the tension from his body fading through Jisoo's touch. 

    Dino smiles at the gesture until his stomach rumbles again and he knows that he needs to eat something. He knocks lightly on the door and Joshua turns his head as a response. Seeing Dino, he smiles. Despite the interruption, it seems that Jeonghan didn't really mind. As Dino walks closer to them, as the snacks should be in the cupboards, he notices Jeonghan's light breathing. He's asleep. Jisoo notices where Dino is looking and snickers quietly. 

    "We'll move to a better sleeping spot," he whispers. The younger smiles. 

    "I'm pretty sure Jeonghan hyung can sleep anywhere," Dino answers as opens a cabinet. Jisoo hums in agreement. 

    "That's true but I don't think a kitchen counter is very comfortable." With one last nod, he carries Jeonghan, whose legs are still wrapped around Jisoo although a little more loose than before, out of the kitchen. 

    Dino continues his search for a snack, deciding on some taro mochi to munch on. After eating, he heads back out and finds that the volume of the TV has been lowered. He spots Seokmin, Minghao, Wonwoo, and the newly-showered Seungkwan sitting on the dining table, their card game on pause as their have their attention directed at the couch. Dino follows their eyes to find Jisoo watching a drama with Jeonghan still on his lap, leaning on his chest, dozing off. 

    Jisoo lightly laughs at something that happened in the drama but the movement was enough to wake Jeonghan up from his slumber. He blinks slowly a few times as if taking his surroundings in. Jisoo takes notice that the blonde is awake and grabs the back of his neck, making Jeonghan pull back from his chest and look up at Jisoo. 

    Jeonghan leans closer until the tops of their nose touch and rub and Jeonghan has that face again, where he looks drunk off of Jisoo's attention. They're both so into each other, it's unbelievable. 

    "Oh my god, was that an Eskimo kiss?" Seokmin murmurs. 

    "I didn't think it was possible for Jeonghan hyung to look so soft? Where's the snake that I know him as?" Seungkwan wonders. 

    Dino looks on, happy from their happiness. Although he always acts like he can't stand it when Jeonghan mothers him, he's glad to see that someone is taking care of him, bringing out sides to him that they've never seen. For a while, he forgets that Jeonghan can be quite scary and simply makes the most of seeing his soft side.  


	5. ...of Hansol

✵  ✵  ✵  ✵  ✵  

To Hansol, Joshua is his homie, his homeboy, his English-speaking brother from another mother and father—they're related in a more metaphorical sense. 

    Either way,  like what Lilo & Stitch said, "Ohana," because Joshua (also known as Hong Jisoo) was his familia. 

    He was Joshua's first friend in school when he was fresh off the boat from America. It just so happened that Hansol was outside the principal's office when Joshua arrived. It was totally not on purpose that Hansol volunteered to send forms to the front desk just so he could take a peek at the potential new student everyone was talking about. Nope, not at all. 

    And what were the chances! They needed an English speaker to show Joshua around and Hansol, having an American mother, just so happened to speak the said language. Indeed, this was not his plan whatsoever. 

    Luck was on Hansol's side because he and Joshua hit it off, sharing jokes in English while naming a few rooms here and there as they wandered through the halls. When lunchtime came around, Hansol was happy to introduce Joshua to the rest of his friends, all 11 of them. 

    Despite the language barrier and Joshua's shyness, everyone liked him, even Jihoon especially after finding out that Joshua could play the guitar. As time went by, he adapted to the school environment; he became more fluent in Korean and started speaking more. He played and laughed with Hansol's friends and Hansol was sure Joshua had everyone's stamp of approval.

    Well, everyone's but Yoon Jeonghan's, the devil and suburban mother of the gang. 

    Jeonghan, being the parental figure that he was (since he was twelve; he announced Chan as his baby after the latter fell off the playground swings), was not the type to easily accept people into 'the family.' Sure, Jeonghan seemed pleasant in manner but one could tell he was judging you, seeing your worth. Joshua joining the group was a change that Jeonghan didn't like one bit. 

    In the beginning, whenever Joshua sat around Jeonghan, the latter would turn his head away. If Joshua said a joke, Jeonghan would hide his growing smile with his arms or a cough as if trying to resist. 

    Although Jeonghan closed Joshua off the first few weeks, Joshua being the reincarnation of all good things in life embedded into one body eventually charmed Jeonghan through his soft yet manly nature, his cat-eye smile, to his dorky but endearing dancing and silly acrostic poems. 

    Jeonghan definitely approved of Joshua when an upper year once made fun of Seungkwan, saying in a loud voice that he was too feminine, knowing Hansol and his group of friends, including a hurt Seungkwan, could hear. He kept prattling on and on until Joshua as if coming from nowhere, suddenly slammed a detention slip on the guy's forehead and said, "And you're too much of a dick. I suggest you shut your pie hole before I shove another detention slip down your throat," then walked away without a care in the world. 

    Not only did that make students realize how Joshua could be a little scary, but it was clear to Hansol that Jeonghan's perspective of Joshua changed for the better after the incident, with him protecting one of his 'sons.' As Joshua and Jeonghan's friend, he was glad to see their friendship form as he didn't want to be stuck between the two if a fight were to happen. 

    A way that Jeonghan confirmed your entrance into the group was through his actions. He was a natural fiddler. His hands would fidget restlessly and this applied to his friends. He'd mindlessly stroke Wonwoo's throat to play with Jihoon's hair to simply just placing his hand on someone's shoulder. It was his way of showing his affection as the mother of the gang. 

    Hansol saw how these gestures were now being done unto Joshua but call him oblivious (as he is) since, after years since Joshua's joined them, Hansol is only noticing now the other gestures Jeonghan does just with Joshua. 

    Sure, he'd do the usual like stroking his Adam's apple, playing with his earlobe and ruffling his hair but with Joshua, Jeonghan also rubs his thumb on Joshua's wrist, places his hand on Joshua's chest on top of his heart (usually whenever Joshua laid his head on the older's lap), he'd drum his finger's around Joshua's neck while feeling his pulse. It was as if  Jeonghan always made sure that Joshua was safe and okay. 

    Joshua, now being used to Jeonghan's touch, would not only let him do it and respond with a smile but his body would relax under the touch making Jeonghan smile in satisfaction. 

    Hansol was shook. 

    Now that Hansol has opened his eyes to this realization, he can't help but pay attention whenever he's around them. As his group of friends is casually chilling at Minghao and Jun's dorm, Hansol's eyes drift towards Joshua and Jeonghan, who seem to be in their own little world, with their bean bags pressed together as they lean close to each other. 

    Jeonghan's hand is stroking Joshua's hair while the other is fiddling with his ear piercings. His eyes are on Joshua's but his gaze occasionally drifts to the cat-eyed boy's lips and oh-my-gosh is Joshua going to get some?? 

    Hansol abandons watching the drama on TV at this point, watching how the hand Jeonghan had on Joshua's ear starts drifting to stroke his jaw then to his lips. Joshua, in the middle of telling a story, pauses as he feels Jeonghan's touch and before he could ask anything, Jeonghan leans forward to kiss him on the lips. 

    "WAH!" Hansol exclaims in excitement and shock, resulting to everyone else who was focused on the drama to turn to him, follow his gaze, and also release cries and gasps of shocks at the sight of Jeonghan and Joshua still kissing. 

    Hearing their friends' response seems to wake Jeonghan up from what he just did as he pulls back with wide eyes and his hands covering his mouth while Joshua stares in a daze. Jeonghan, probably overwhelmed and embarrassed, gets up as quickly as possible and zooms out the door without a goodbye, leaving the room still in awe of what happened. 

    Hansol, who can't help but be invested in his homie's love life, asks, "Joshua, are you just going to sit there?" which shakes Joshua from his thoughts. 

    "Did he just-did he just kiss me?" Joshua stutters.

    Hansol rolls his eyes. "Yeah, dude. In front of all of us. Are you just going to let him run off?" 

     As if now understanding Hansol, Joshua immediately gets up from the bean bag chair, grabbing his things around him and yells out a goodbye.

    The room was silent until it wasn't. 

    "SINCE WHEN DID JEONGHAN HYUNG LIKE JISOO HYUNG OH MY GO-"

    "That was so cute, Jeonghan hyung didn't even realize he was kissing-"

    "They're so cute, I hope it all goes well-"

    "Jisoo didn't eat his donut, you think he'll let me-" 

    As the room gets louder, Hansol looks out the window to see Joshua zooming by to chase the about-to-be love of his life and he hopes that his homie gets what he wants in the end. 

 

    He was fiddling with his boyfriend's fingers as they sat in the cafeteria. Rather than eating, Joshua was fiddling with Jeonghan's left hand as the latter ate with the other. 

    When Monday came following the kissing incident, Joshua and Jeonghan strolled through the school doors with hands held together and blushing cheeks. As soon as Hansol and the gang saw them, cheers were yelled in happiness, others teasing the two. 

    Throughout the day, whenever they saw each other, Jeonghan would lean his head on Joshua's shoulder as the latter would caress his hair. During lunchtime even, the couple entered the cafeteria and everyone could see the hickeys that littered Jeonghan's neck. 

    The guy wasn't even trying to hide it. 

    Hansol looked at the couple across from him. Jeonghan still touched Joshua a lot but to see it being reciprocated made him happy. His homie finally got someone. He smiles at the new couple's cheesiness until he realizes he's going to now be a third wheel. That is if he doesn't do something about his crush on that blonde boy, Seungkwan, in his Biology class but that's a whole other story. 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any incorrect grammar and for my changing verb tenses during times when it shouldn't. I'm bothered by it as well. I would also like to apologize for the cheesiness that may or may not occur because it unintentionally ended up being that way. Wow, I'm such grease, it's unbelievable. 
> 
> © 2017 Radicality. All Rights Reserved.


End file.
